


Never Kiss and Tell

by FaleWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaleWolf/pseuds/FaleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about young Harry and Draco and their first 'moment' at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> or
> 
> It was totally all a ruse, we've been together since first year, but we never kiss and tell.

Harry adjusted his footing on his broom, jostling it a bit. The only thing he was able to focus on was the grain of the wood and the flurry of color from beneath him as he rocketed through the air. He'd won a number of Quidditch matches this way, balancing and standing up on his broom, and he figured he might as well practice at it. He'd fallen every time he caught the elusive golden snitch this way. Maybe, with practice he'd be able to snatch it up and get comfortably back down on his broom. Well, as long as no bludgers, wizards, dementers or who knows what else tried to go after him.

It was just now dawn, and as Harry raised his gaze he could see the oranges and pinks and golds spraying over the edge of the Quidditch field, the water, and the mountains. He squinted his bright green eyes against the wind blowing beneath his glasses and swayed a bit, outstretching his arms to keep his balance. Hogwarts was truly his home. Number 4 had never been his home, there with the Dursley's he'd never been happy, but here at the school he couldn't have been more.

He came to the edge of the field and bent down, keeping his arms spread until he shakily clutched the broom and whipped it around in a turn. His lips quivered a bit when he noticed he'd sailed just a bit too close to the Slytherin post, but managed to sweep by it safely. He stood up again, narrowing his eyes in focus, but then caught sight of a real Slytherin heading his way. It was the tale-tale Crabe and Goyle following ever faithful behind a sneering blonde in green and black Quidditch robes ahead of them.

Draco Malfoy entered the field, still sneering, up at him. He had to wonder why he was out here, but then again, since Harry was out here he knew Malfoy got dressed and brought his broom just for a chance to show him up. Wood would be out here with the Gryffindor's for practice soon, so Malfoy wouldn't have long. Harry went on, ignoring him until the familiar drawl shot out amongst the air at him.

"Eh, Potter? Trying out a new trick? Where's the part where you fall at my feet?"

Crabe and Goyle laughed, but Harry leaned forward with one foot to lower closer to the ground. "You'll never see that day, Malfoy," he said, soaring past him and sending the long blond hair into a flurry.

"We'll see about that!"

And Malfoy was on his broom, speeding towards Harry. Harry quickly dropped down onto his broom, ignoring the pain that shot through his groin and jerked hard to pull up and blast into the air. Crabe and Goyle watched dumbly as they soared around each other, trying to knock the other from their broom. Harry sped through one of the three goal posts and zipped from the stadium, Malfoy close behind him, and left the two other Slytherin's far behind.

It had turned into a race, both of them nose to nose and going past the castle, rounding the lake and even over the forbidden forest before Harry swung around hard. His knuckles turned white and his jaw set before he dived down and snaked through the trees. Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks above the forest, a glint of fear shooting across his eyes, but Harry kept on, trying not to think about what he might run in to.

At last he came out near Hagrid's hut, no doubt catching his attention as Fang's loud bark boomed through the walls. He'd just thought he'd saw Hagrid outside when Malfoy's broom whipped past him. His broom shuddered from the speed and he glared at the blonde as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Shame, Potter, that You-Know-Who wasn't waiting in there for you."

"Blimey, Harry, what're ya do'in up there ah this hour?!" 

"Sorry, Hagrid!" He called back, snapping past Malfoy, and ripping at his sleeve to try and pull him off.

Malfoy let out an exasperated sound, clutching his teeth together and spinning to come after him. "Foul, Potter!"

"Well that's a change!" Harry called from in front of him. 

Malfoy was foul all the time. And he didn't care what Hermione said, he thought, recalling what she'd been complaining about yesterday. She had set there with Ron and him, peering over her Arithmancy book, and fussed at him after Malfoy and he had had one of their insult exchanges.

"Oh, honestly, you two bicker constantly. It's rather immature."

Harry found himself scoffing. "What's the matter, Potter, finally realize I'm better than you?" Malfoy chuckled from up ahead of him.

"You wish." Harry bit, coming back to the current situation. He hugged his legs to his broom and went to speed up when something hard smashed into Malfoy, pummeling him back into him and sending them both careening down towards the lake. They toppled, hitting rocks and each other, until they reached a flat expanse just before the edge of the water. Malfoy landed with a loud cry, and Harry groaned. He heard something snap and hoped for a moment it was Malfoy's neck, but then just found himself hoping it wasn't a part of him.

"Cursed Bludger! Father's going to hear about this!" Malfoy wailed underneath him and Harry struggled off of him. 

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," he sighed against the wet dirt and mud.

His body was sore, but he was sure nothing had been broken, moving everything here and there just to make sure. "I'm not lucky enough for you to have broken your neck, am I?" he asked, looking over at him with mock spite.

Malfoy had set his jaw and was looking away from him, eyes a bit jittery. Harry suddenly felt a bit guilty for that and pushed himself up on his elbows. "Now, what's wrong with you?" he said flatly, wondering if this was another way of his to try and milk the situation. 

Malfoy was quiet for a moment and his eyes moved across the landscape, a bit watery if Harry dared to note, and then finally they closed frustrated. "Legs broken."

Harry could tell a bit of his pride had snapped along with that statement, as if he had just asked him to carry him back to the castle and everything else. But of course, that's what was truly behind those words. It was doubtful he would be able to do it himself. 

Harry set up and sighed, rubbing one of his arms and looking down at Malfoy's leg. It was broken pretty badly, and he knew that it was taking all Malfoy could to not wail and scream as he usually did. Course, that was only because Harry was here. If there had been an audience, it would have been different.

"Alright, then." Harry said slowly. It would be a challenge getting him and the brooms up there. He guessed he'd have to leave the brooms for now, until a thought dawned on him. "If you were hit by a bludger, then I should probably go get Wood and the others to help me get you and our stuff to the castle."

Malfoy snorted suddenly, and Harry watched as he bit hard into his lip. He forced himself to sit up, and looked away from him. For some reason, Harry suddenly felt his heart drop. The Slytherin looked actually as if he was about to cry. He wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or just from the pain. Without thinking, Harry found himself standing up and heading to his broom so that he could fly up to Wood.

"No, Potter." Malfoy sneered, with a forced glare. 

It hardly looked like anything with his puffy face. His cheeks were flushed; the rest of his skin was pale and caked in mud and dirt. Harry frowned at him and waited for him to finish. When he didn't right away he added calmly, "I need to get you to Madam Pomprey."

But defiance showed in the blondes face and Harry sighed. Of course he wouldn't want them to see he had been hurt, especially that Harry was helping him. They must not have even seen the bludger whip off course, for he could hear Fred and George calling loudly a cheer of some sort for Angelina Johnson. He sighed, moving closer to Malfoy.

"Fine." 

He called his broom, and after it shot into his hand he moved even closer to Malfoy who was watching him carefully, as if he was going to leave him. He reached for his arm, but Malfoy jerked it back. "I'll do it myself!"

Harry grabbed it anyway, pursing his lips tightly, "You will not. Now help me pull you up with your good leg—and don't whine about it!"

Malfoy's lips parted and he went to argue, but clapped them shut after reconsidering. Harry nodded and pulled his arm over his shoulders before wrapping his own around Malfoy's back to support him. He helped him heave himself up, and heard him stifle a yelp of pain. Now that he had stood up he could see the shape the leg was in. It had been broken, yes, but it must have broke early in the fall. Some of the bone had ripped through the skin and it was turned in an odd manner. Harry couldn't help a wince. 

He knew getting him there by using the broom probably wasn't the best way to go about it, but he also knew Malfoy would rather die than be seen with Harry helping him.   
He let Malfoy balance with his shoulders and moved in front of him, positioning the broom. "Call yours" he told Malfoy, who did so carefully. He held onto the broom with one hand and reluctantly wrapped his arm around Harry's waist when instructed.

Harry flushed, completely unsure why he did, but then coughed a bit to clear it up. "Hang on." 

He pushed carefully off the ground, broom tottering a bit from the extra weight, and felt Malfoy's arm tighten around him. He even felt him press his head against his back in what seemed an attempt to either hide his face or quell a gasp. He was surprisingly quiet, probably too focused on his leg, which was all the best really. Once he was well he knew Malfoy would deny this. But right now Harry couldn't feel angry at him, not with him clinging tightly to his back and…was he shuddering?

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" he asked, flying carefully around the lower outside of the field to the castle.

He nodded weakly against his back and Harry found himself glance back. Sweat was trickling down the side of his forehead. Turning back to focus, Harry sped up and whipped through the entrance of the castle. Luckily, most of the students were still asleep. He passed professor McGonagall as she went down the hall, barely catching her say "Potter? What on earth…?" before he flew around the corner and towards Madam Pomprey's. 

He finally came to the Hospital Wing and pulled the broom to a slow, dropping cautiously. Malfoy dropped his broom in anguish and Harry hastily supported him by dropping his own and moving under Malfoy's arm. He walked him into the Wing shouting. Madam Pomprey bustled out of her room, eyes shooting instantly to his leg and huffing, "Mr. Malfoy…Alright, sit him there."

She pointed to the first bed and shuffled off to get her supplies. Harry set him down, but didn't dare try to move him, for lack of knowing what to do with the leg. Malfoy kept his eyes hidden beneath his hair, looking at the wall and holding one of his arms.

"Alright, Potter, help me for a moment." She instructed him to turn Malfoy and lay him down while she maneuvered the poor looking leg onto a pillow. 

Draco shrieked in pain, mumbling something under his breath that Harry couldn't quite make out. It was most likely a threat of some sort.

"My, My. You certainly did a number this time," she said, scuttling away again for something else.

Harry watched him for a moment with a bit of a frown on his face. She would be able to help him, but it was awful looking. Malfoy had turned away from him again and stared down the rows of beds. "You can ignore me all you like, don't worry about a thanks. Might hurt yourself," Harry said, a bit bitterly. 

He turned to leave when he heard "Potter" come from the Slytherin's lips, in a broken sort of drawl.

"mm?" 

Harry turned back to see Malfoy was looking at him now, those dark eyes scanning him. His hair was tousled over his face that was still smudged with dirt. For a moment he looked like he was going to say something, and then blinked and it was gone. It had vanished, like it had been put under an invisibility cloak. Harry sighed, and set down in the chair next to him just as Madam Pomprey returned.

She made him drink something, which left him scrunching his nose and opening his mouth wide to suck in air, like it had set his mouth aflame. "tut tut, still a baby, are we?" she chided him, and moved to his leg. Finally, she glanced up and told Harry the next thing he was expecting, "Out you go, Potter. Give me at least an hour with him."

She seemed to look at him curiously, leaving something like; 'if you want to come back and visit' left hanging in the air. Harry nodded and walked out a bit surprised at himself as he thought about running to get him a spot of pumpkin juice. Instead, he ended up collecting their brooms and sitting outside the Wing, or at least until Professor McGonagall came swiftly strolling down the hall, her green cloak billowing behind her.

"Explain, Potter," she started, as she always did when he found himself in trouble.

"Well you see Professor—" He paused, finally taking in everything, and flushed as he heard Hermione's words hit him hard. They had been acting childish. "I was practicing in the Quidditch field before Wood got up this morning, and…and Malfoy happened to be out there as well…He got hit with a bludger, Professor."

She studied him a moment and went inside the Hospital Wing without saying anything more. Nearly thirty minutes passed before she came out again. Her face had softened a bit, "Alright, Potter, but no more flying inside the school. Because you helped Mr. Malfoy, I won't take any points from you."

Harry nodded and watched her march away and disappear around the corner. He'd nearly gotten Gryffindor in trouble, trying to save him. Groaning, he stuck his head in through the crack of the door. The curtain was drawn around Malfoy's bed and Madam Pomprey had her hand on it as if she had just drawn it closed.

"It hasn't been an hour, but he's asked me if you were still there." She sighed, collecting her things. "Come on in Potter, 5 minutes."

She left and Harry walked slowly around and moved aside the curtain. Malfoy shifted and finally met his eyes again. 

"Hullo, Draco," he found himself say and glanced down at his leg.

It was bandaged up rather well, and seemed to have been put back into place. In the Muggle world that would have been a nasty injury, but Madam Pomprey had been able to completely re-grow his bones, and he had no doubt Malfoy would be fine…but…wait…what was he saying? He was worrying over him as if he was his best friend.

Draco seemed to scoff at him a bit, and Harry could see the thoughts turning over in his head. He must not have liked the idea of Harry using his first name, he almost chuckled. His face was clean now, but his cheeks still had the puffy redness in them that they had earlier. "alright?" Harry chanced adding.

Draco blinked at him, looking uncertain again and then raised his eyebrow, "Going to try being my friend now, Potter?" he sneered.

Harry jerked a bit, "Hardly."

For a moment Malfoy seemed ready to go at it with him, until his face softened and he relaxed loosely into his pillow. "Thanks."

"—What?" Harry blinked.  
"I-I'm not saying it again," Draco drawled angrily.

The edge of Harry's lips curled, "Right."

They both dropped into silence for a few moments until Harry added, "How long will you be in here?"

"Not long." He answered, "Can't have them knowing—"  
"—Course not." Harry finished, gruffly. "Can't have them knowing that Harry Potter offered you a hand."

Draco glanced up at him a moment, and then, "What on earth are you on about, Harry?"

Harry's mouth parted in a bit of shock. His first name? Were they actually calling each other by their first names? That was…odd. But then, something even stranger…horrifying, almost, happened. Draco smiled at him slightly and Harry thought for a minute he was going to have to hope Madam Pomprey heard him fall to the floor. But, he kept his ground and stared down at him.

"Do something for me." Draco said lightly.

Harry didn't move, but waited to see what he wanted. Draco's eyes were nearly glittering. He felt he should be worried.

"Lean over here and fix my cuff, if I move, my leg shoots into pain." 

Harry groaned, that was definitely the old Malfoy again. His voice was filled with command and begged for anyone listening to feel sorry for the lout. He rolled his eyes and leaned over him, reaching to fix the sleeve when Draco's hand snatched at his chin and directed his lips to his. All Harry could hear as the sudden two-on-two beating of his heart.

His hands wound around the sides of Malfoy's neck where his thumbs were able to brush against his jawline. Their lips came apart for just a second, and they both looked quizzically at one another like a spell had enchanted them and made them do it. But, after considering, their lips met again, sliding from open mouthed and closing to feel and taste each other. Harry felt Draco's fingers slide through his hair, before they parted, and he kissed Harry's neck as his rose.

\--

The next day as Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione watching Percy and the twins having their daily match; Draco Malfoy strolled in with Crabe and Goyle at his heels. He wasted no time informing the Slytherin table about how Harry Potter lost to him in a broom race and how he was an absolute sore loser. Ron muttered something about Malfoy beneath his breath, and there was a sudden explosion of laughter from Pansy, Bullstrode, Flint, and the others. He glanced back just in time to see a flicker of a grin in his direction.


End file.
